


Battle Cry

by Kniaziewiczowna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Starkiller will be awsome, Poe has sister, Top Hux, and First Order want to kill her, and she is pretty rude, ops - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kniaziewiczowna/pseuds/Kniaziewiczowna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wydaje mi się, że Ao3 potrzebuje więcej tekstów z Poe Dameronem i Hux'em. Szczególnie z tą bardziej złą wersją Hux'a.<br/>Nie umiem określić ile cała opowieść zajmie rozdziałów, traktuję ją raczej jako taki przyjemny początek mojej pracy z Archive. Będzie sporo OC, możliwe, że zahaczymy o Emperor AU.<br/>Postaram się być systematyczna i skrupulatna.<br/>A na razie...</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Cry

\- Generale. Samotna jednostka w zasięgu radaru. Przesłać sygnał do wieży kontrolnych?  
Bezbarwny głos młodszej oficer oderwał Hux’a od niezbyt przyjemnych myśli, krążących wciąż i wciąż wokół wydarzeń z poprzedniego tygodnia.

\- Podać dane zbliżającej się jednostki.- Odwrócił się od okna, splatając dłonie za plecami.

\- Myśliwiec Incom T-65. Stan załogi: jedna osoba. Człowiek. Nie odnotowaliśmy obecności droida technicznego. Statek zarejestrowany w systemie. Właściciel...- Monotonny głos kobiety załamał się nieznacznie, gdy na ekranie pojawiły się akta pilota. Odchrząknęła, powracając do przerwanego wywodu.-… Poe Dameron. Jednostka utrzymuje stały kurs w kierunku głównego hangaru. Prędkość stabilna. Możliwość zestrzelenia za 10 sekund.  
Drgnęła, gdy generał pochylił się nad jej ramieniem, wpatrując się w migający na ekranie radaru punkt.  
  
_Poe Dameron._  
Pieprzony Poe Dameron, uznany przez zdrajców za wielkiego bohatera, po udanym ataku na bazę Starkiller. Hux doskonale wiedział, co ściągało tego marnego pilocika wprost w jego ręce. Pytanie pozostawało tylko jedno… Czy podążały za nim wierne pieski Organy, czy może ten _geniusz_ przestworzy postanowił pofatygować się w pojedynkę.  
Zamrugał gwałtownie, gdy dotarł do niego głos oficer, która najwyraźniej już któryś raz z kolei powtarzała pytanie.

\- Generale. Obiekt znalazł się w zasięgu naszych wież. Przekazać rozkaz do szturmowców?

\- Przepuście go.

Jasnowłosa kobieta spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Przepuścić? Najgroźniejszego wroga Najwyższego Porządku? Przecież to na pewno była zasadzka. Dlaczego generał umyślnie postanowił narazić ich na kolejne piekło?

\- Czego w rozkazie nie zrozumiałaś Fritzh? – Lodowaty ton głosu przełożonego spłynął po jej kręgosłupie, kompletnie wypierając wspomnienie bazy stojącej w płomieniach.

\- Wybacz Sir.- Odparła, natychmiast nastawiając transmisję na zewnętrzne posterunki. – Do wszystkich wież. Przepuścić jednostkę T-65.

\- Poślij po niego pluton. Nasz gość ma zostać przeszukany i odeskortowany do sali przesłuchań. Osobiście się nim zajmę…  
Gdy kobieta podniosła wzrok na generała, jego oblicze nie wyrażało żadnych namiętnych uczuć. Nic. Żadnego żalu, gniewu czy nienawiści. Nawet głupiej radości, wynikającej z faktu, że odwieczny wróg sam, z kompletnie niezrozumiałych dla niej powodów, postanowił wlecieć wprost do paszczy dzikiego kocura.

\- Czy przekazać Mistrzowi Ren o obecności członka Ruchu Oporu?

\- Nie. Dostarczę mu tę informacje osobiście, w odpowiednim czasie.- Mężczyzna jedynie poprawił płaszcz spoczywający na ramionach, po czym uruchomił datapad. Z ostatniego raportu spoglądała na niego smukła twarz dziewczyny, o wyjątkowo ostrych rysach i zmęczonym spojrzeniu. Była… nijaka. Dokładnie taka sama jak setki kobiet służących w Najwyższym Porządku. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery to nie było w niej nic, kompletnie nic niecodziennego. Ciemne włosy, upięte w przepisowy kok, znoszony strój pracownika technicznego, nieco przekrzywiona tabliczka z imieniem.  
_Abigail Dameron._  
_Technik. Odpowiedzialna za sektory A-1, A-2 i B-1. Członkini grupy sabotażystów, w składzie: szturmowiec CF – 0034 (odesłany na rekonwalescencję – jego stan znacząco się poprawił. Szansa na powrót do jednostki: 84%), pilot myśliwca TIE – Thom Revistiaz (skazany na śmierć – egzekucja została wykonana), technik T3-P14 (model został przeprogramowany – powrócił już na swoje stanowisko pracy)._  
 _Abigail Dameron pochwycono na próbie przesłania broni wysłannikom Ruchu Oporu. Sąd Najwyższego Porządku uznał ją winną. Prawomocnym wyrokiem zostanie stracona. Egzekucja odbędzie się w najbliższym możliwym terminie._

Generał ponownie przeniósł wzrok na zdjęcie.  
Była taka jak setki innych, młodych kobiet. Przemierzała każdego dnia te same korytarze co one, jadała przy tych samych stołach, odpoczywała na tej samej pryczy. Każdy może być zdrajcą. A jednak, niektórych dodatkowo obligowało do tego nazwisko.  
Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając dziwaczny, niepokój jaki zagościł na chwilę w jego sercu. Otaczali go tchórze i zdrajcy. Byli wszędzie, czekali tylko aż popełni błąd. Nie. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.  
Minął w wyniosłym milczeniu dwoje szturmowców pozostawionych na straży przy drzwiach do sali przesłuchań.

\- Poe Dameron.  
Jego usta drgnęły w paskudnym uśmiechu, gdy oczy powoli przyzwyczaiły się do panującego w pomieszczeniu półmroku. Odnalazł wzrokiem poturbowanego, przykutego do krzesła pilota.  
Był jego… I tylko jego.  
\- Zaczynajmy. Mamy parę nierozwiązanych spraw, nieprawdaż Dameron?- Mimo wszystko nie zdołał zatuszować rosnącego rozemocjonowania, gdy sprężystym krokiem pokonał całą dzielącą ich przestrzeń.  
Ostatnią rzeczą, którą usłyszeli szturmowcy był krzyk bólu, stłumiony przez zatrzaśnięte drzwi.


End file.
